narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Rising Force 3: Sage vs pain
Naruto Rising Force 3: Sage vs Pain is a sequel to Naruto rising force 2: revenge. The story of Nauto rising force 3 begins from the very first Naruto: Shippūden episode (even containing the preview of the future Naruto vs. Sasuke clash,) to the end of the Invasion of Pain Arc, a content of 3 years of anime broadcasting. The game features a deep three-part story from the point of view of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha In Free Roam mode you can go through the Konohagakure, forests, deserts, and Sunagakure. The game lets you play through the "Rescue Gaara Arc" as Naruto, "The Hunt for Itachi Arc" (as Sasuke Uchiha), "The Amegakure Infiltration Arc" (as Jiraiya) and "The Pain Invasion Arc" (as Naruto). In addition, there are certain times where you can control others in the overworld, such as Shikamaru and Asuma. The story mode is no longer played by doing missions, but is now an RPG with no connection to unrelated story parts. You'll be able, as always, to play side-story missions, from the easiest to the harder ones. You'll collect cursed dolls, memories, messenger birds, and items (battle items, collection items). You will also, at some points of the story, be accompanied by team-mates and friends. Scroll collection is here to stay; you will collect different types of scrolls: blue, yellow, green, and red scrolls. Each scroll will have to do with the things you did before collecting them. If you had fought a major battle before, and you go to the same spot, you will find Red Scrolls signifying Major Battles or Blue Scrolls which signify an Important Memory. There are also Memory Crystals that you can use in The Hokage's Mansion, to see memories of before the time skip. The missions include Correspondence Events, Friendship Events, Tests, and battles. You'll earn money and items that will be needed to unlock and complete other challenges when you successfully complete the mission. The stores that are spread in the World will have different types of products eg. ninja info cards, figures, music, dioramas, movies, additional Ulimate Jutsu, and special items that help you continue the story. You will find missions by talking with people in bars, talking with Tsunade, with your friends and by people in the street. The trophy system is very linked with the storyline and the Free Roam Mode, such as getting a gold result (S-rank) when you win a boss battle, getting a lot of money and collecting special items that are important for missions. Thanks to a new technology developed by Studio Hero outside Japan, the scenery in the Free Roam is the same as the anime, it's basically putting the computerised character in the landscape. It will incorporate all the known Konoha spots such as Yamanaka's Flower Shop, the Hokage office (the room and the rooftop) Ramen Ichiraku and some bars, such as the dumpling bar and some leisure bars. Playable Characters Parenthesis indicate character's Awakening Modes. Naruto Uzumaki (Four-Tailed Fox Mode) Sage Naruto (Six-Tailed Fox Mode) Kakashi Hatake (Sharingan Mode) Sakura Haruno (Herculean Mode) Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode) Tenten (Ninja Tool Summon Mode) Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode) Neji Hyūga (Byakugan Mode) Asuma Sarutobi (Flying Swallow Mode) Ino Yamanaka (Covered with Flowers Mode) Shikamaru Nara (Shadow Imitation Mode) Chōji Akimichi (Super Expansion Mode) Hinata Hyūga (Twin Lion Fist Mode) Shino Aburame (Beetle Mode) Kiba Inuzuka (Fang Mode) Tsunade (Herculean Mode) Jiraiya (Sage Mode) Gaara (Kazekage Mode) Temari (Wind Covered Mode) Kankurō (Salamander Mode) Itachi Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan+Susanoo) Kisame Hoshigaki (Samehada Mode) Sasuke Uchiha (Curse Mark Stage 2) Sasuke Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan) Orochimaru (White Snake Mode) Kabuto Yakushi (Chakra Scalpel Mode) Sai (Fast Writing Mode) Yamato (Wood Style Mode) Minato Namikaze (Yellow Flash Mode) Chiyo (WithMother and Father; Ten Puppet Collection Mode) Deidara (C2 Dragon Mode) Sasori (With Third Kazekage; True Form Mode) Hidan (Jashin Ritual Mode) Kakuzu (Earth Grudge Fear) Pain (Six Paths Mode) Konan (Angel Mode) Tobi (Sharingan Mode) Suigetsu Hōzuki (Water Arm Mode) Karin (Woman's Anger Mode, Attraction Mode against Sasuke) Jūgo (Curse Mark Mode) Killer B (Full Eight-Tails Mode) Lars Alexandersson (Lightning Mode) Bosses Kakashi Hatake Deidara Sasori Orochimaru Sasuke Uchiha Kakuzu Pain (First Animal Path) Itachi Uchiha Pain (Deva Path). Platforms: Xbox one,Ps4 and Windows.